


Protect What's Yours

by pardonmeforyelling



Series: Raywood fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is out of his depth and Ryan is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key a followup to "What Kind Of Criminal?" but it isn't necessary to the plot. Enjoy, either way!

Ray's eyes scanned the map of Los Santos pinned to the wall as Geoff explained their newest heist plan. He could already see his getaway path traced out, from the warehouse they were hitting up to the top of Mount Chiliad, where he would wait for Michael to pick him up in a helicopter.

"We're going to be running this one a little bit differently," Geoff said, drawing everyone's attention once more as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Ray, you're going to be down on the street with us today."

"What?" Ryan snapped even as Ray gave their boss a quizzical look. "I thought Ray was our sniper!?"

Geoff gave him a disgruntled glare, turning to point at the map. "He is, but this warehouse doesn't have any good lines of sight, he would be worse than useless to us up on some roof. We need him up close and personal for this one."

Ryan opened his mouth to object again, but Ray waved him down. "Dude, don't worry about it. You've seen me shoot, I'll be fine."

The gent clamped his jaw shut, obviously still unhappy. Ray could appreciate the sentiment, Ryan just wanted him to be safe, but it seemed just a little bit unfair. Ryan was always in the thick of it while Ray just had to sit back and watch.

Geoff went into detail about who would be retrieving which vehicles, their different approaches, explosives that needed to be set, and any other jobs that needed to be assigned. When Ray glanced back to see Ryan still glowering at the map, he reached over and gently took the older man's hand in his, flashing him a small smile when those blue eyes found his. Ryan relaxed at that, tracing his thumb over Ray's knuckles.

They had been together since Ray had joined the Fake AH crew, and since then Ryan had proven to be very protective of Ray, always on the watch for enemy gang members and cops getting too close to the building Ray was atop during their heists. He wondered faintly how much this would escalate when Ray was on the ground with them.

* * *

 

They took Ray's Bifta to the warehouse, parking a block away while Michael set charges around the back exit. Before Ryan could climb out, Ray caught his arm, murmuring a quick, "Hang on."

Ryan's curious eyes bored out from the holes in his mask. "What's up? We need to get going."

"I know," Ray sighed, ruffling his hair nervously. "Look, just- don't get too crazy out there, okay? I can protect myself."

Ryan scanned him, looking unsure. "Fine. I'll watch your back if you watch my peripheries, okay?"

Ray laughed, nodding. "Fair enough." The two climbed out at that, Ray leaving the key in the ignition so he could make a quick getaway to Chiliad.

Geoff's voice crackled from the earpieces they all wore. "Everybody ready?"

Jack and Gavin took their place across the alleyway, lifting their rifles to look through the scopes as Ryan and Ray braced against the door, ready to throw them open.

"Everyone up here is good." Jack said in confirmation. Geoff and Michael would be at the back, ready to run in after they blew the exit, killing anyone who tried to run.

"Alright boys," Geoff said, voice giddy. "It's heist time!"

Ryan and Ray shoved the doors open, diving to the side as the other two opened fire. Ray tossed a grenade, only hearing the destruction as he lifted his pistol to take out gang members who were getting too close for comfort before lobbing another explosive.

Sensing the futility of the fight, many of them began to flee towards the back, only to be flung back or blown to bits by the C4 Michael had placed. Ray tried to divert his attention back towards the middle as Michael's shouted laughter joined the cacophony. He still had a problem watching people turn into pulp, even if it wasn't as bad as when he and Ryan met.

Gunfire echoed around the almost-bare room, along with shouts from members of both crews. Ray and Ryan stuck close even as the combat began to dwindle, the Fake AH crew soon outnumbering the rival gang.

In the middle of the room, in large, unlabeled crates, sat hundreds of pounds of cocaine. The rival gang had been trying to push some of their sellers into Fake AH crew territory, and Geoff decided he wasn't going to let the encroachment go unpunished.

Ray scanned the nearly empty room, pistol still at the ready. Ryan began to walk near the back, talking to Geoff. Their voices carried over the earpiece, but Ray didn't concern himself with it.

Jack was backing a box truck into the warehouse so the crates could be loaded, and either disposed of or sold by one of Geoff's many contacts. Ray walked back towards the front, glancing out to watch for cops approaching. But instead, he saw a figure disappear around the corner of the building. With a curse he pursued, pistol held down to attract as little attention as possible.

He skidded into the tiny alley between buildings, lifting his gun to look down the sights. Along with being claustrophobically narrow, the alley was cluttered with discarded trash that had probably been dumped by the other gang in the first place.

As Ray began to weave through the obstacles, doing as thorough a sweep as he could, the rival member jumped from behind a pile of wooden pallets, tackling Ray before he could pull the trigger.

Ray's back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of him as he brought the gun down on the other man's spine. The man recoiled, pulling away and slamming his elbow into one of Ray's wrists. With a cry his hand spasmed, releasing its grip on the gun. His other hand still held tight, even as the other man tried to wrestle the gun from his clutches. Ray kneed him hard in the side, trying to gain the upper hand.

His forearm was being bent back painfully, the gun's barrel getting worringly close to his face. He hissed, pushing back against the pressure, desperate to keep it away from where it could kill him. When the other man's elbow slammed into his chest, he let out a snarl and snapped out a leg to kick him hard in the thigh.

Apparently the other man didn't take kindly to that, because a hand fisted in the collar of his t-shirt and pulled, before shoving him back, driving the air out of him as his back and head slammed against the wall once more.

Someone must have heard their struggle over the earpieces, because a gunshot rang through the alley, blood spattering Ray's whole front as a bullet split the man's skull. Ray gave the body a weak shove so it wouldn't slump towards him before looking back. Ryan was standing there, eyes wide behind his mask.

He rushed forward, slinging his gun back over his shoulder before gently cupping either side of Ray's face. "Did he hurt you?" he growled, eyes scanning him for any damage.

In lieu of response, Ray pushed Ryan's mask up his face before pulling him in by his neck to a crushing kiss. The older man let out a noise of surprise before dropping his hands to Ray's waist, dragging him closer. Ray panted into the contact, the adrenaline from the situation catching up with him.

Ryan walked Ray back towards the wall, pinning him there as his tongue traced the younger man's bottom lip before pressing in. Ray fisted one of his hands in Ryan's sandy hair, pulling at the ponytail at the base of his neck as the other slid down to his chest. The gent let out a moan as Ray began nipping at his lips, moving down to press toothy kisses along his jaw.

"Alright, alright!" Geoff's voice snapped from the earpieces. "You two can bang once we're out of here, we need to leave before the cops turn up!"

They pulled away, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. The mix of the rival gang member's blood and Ryan's facepaint had created a macabre display on both of their faces.

Ray smirked, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryan's lips. "You better get going, you don't want the box truck to leave without you."

"Fuck that," Ryan hissed, hands still tight on Ray's hips. "I'm coming with you. Gavin can take care of the cops on them."

They both ignored the indignant "Wot!" that came over the earpiece along with Geoff's furious shouts as they dashed down the block to Ray's Bifta. They peeled away, heading for Mount Chiliad.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Geoff yelled, gunshots echoing from their end as the boxtruck left the alleyway.

Ryan gently took one of Ray's hands from the steering wheel, holding it like they had in the apartment just hours ago, before placing a kiss to the back of it. "Protecting what's mine." he purred, never breaking eye contact with Ray. The lad smirked and shivered at his tone, and at Ryan's insistence to keep his hands on him.

Then the older man reached up, pulling his earpiece away and tossing it out of the car to shatter on the road. Ray laughed, shaking his head. "You know I'm still stuck listening to them yell at me when you do that, right?"

Ryan let out a hum before giving Ray's earpiece the same treatment.

Ray just raised a brow, still smiling. "Now how are we gonna know if shit hits the fan?"

The gent shrugged, eyes shining. "If the chopper doesn't show up in 15 minutes, we get the fuck out of dodge."

Ray sucked in a breath, shocked at how easily Ryan considered that outcome, all of their friends getting captured or dying.

But then sirens were wailing behind them, and Ryan twisted in his seat, lifting his combat SMG to pick off cops as they drove. They needed to get all, or most, of the heat off of them before they reached the top of Chiliad.

Ray swerved through traffic, trying to leave the cops in the dust, or lead them into collisions.

The transition from the cement to dirt road was a hard one, jostling Ryan in his seat. He cursed as he missed, stabilizing his gun on the back of the seat. There were only a couple of cars left, but the sound of helicopter blades slicing the air was becoming more and more apparent.

"Let's hope that's Michael." Ryan growled, still peering down the scope at the cars behind them.

Ray popped the glove compartment, digging around for what he was looking for. "I have stickies if it isn't."

Ryan pulled his face away from the gun with a grin to grab the explosive, leaving Ray to focus on driving. "I fucking love you." he said as he weighed the explosive in his palm, detonator pinched between his fingers like a cigarette.

Ray smirked, navigating the winding hiking path carefully. "You better." He barely flinched as an explosion went off behind them, an enormous fireball that used to be a helicopter falling past them.

The gent cackled before going back to his gun, now just spraying bullets recklessly across the fronts of the cop cars instead of aiming for the occupants.

It worked though, as the final car swerved off the road, its driver dead on the wheel. They made it to the top without incident after that, watching the skies for Michael.

Soon a helicopter rose from the city, racing towards them at a breakneck speed. Police choppers that pursued it were blown from the sky by machine gun fire and sticky bombs. It landed haphazardly on the uneven ground, Jack in the pilot seat and Michael manning the gun.

The lad hopped out, bowing against the wind from the blades. "Get in, already!" he yelled over the noise. "We don't have forever!"

The pair nodded, following him back to the chopper. As the doors closed and the noise was muffled, Ryan leaned forward and asked, "Jack, what are you doing with the chopper?"

The woman laughed, shooting them an accusatory glance before focusing on flying. "Thanks to you two, Michael couldn't take off without heat on him, and we all know I'm a worse shot than a pilot."

Ryan chuckled, falling back in his seat before running a hand through his hair. Ray shot him a glance that Ryan caught and held, paint and blood-smeared lips curling into a smirk.

As if on cue, both men reached out in the small space between them and clasped their hands together, reveling in the escape they made. Ray began to grin as the city below whipped past them. He leaned over and caught Ryan's lips with his, heart still threatening to beat out of his chest.

Just as Ryan lifted his free hand to cup the side of Ray's face, Michael called back, "Alright, save it until we get to the apartment!"

Ray pulled away with a laugh, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. Not twenty minutes ago his own gun was pointed in his face, and now here he was in the back of a helicopter, kissing one of the most notorious criminals in Los Santos.

After their rough landing on the street outside their apartment, all four members hopped out, rushing into the garage as the blades continued to beat mercilessly behind them. The truck was parked crookedly inside, nearly nose-to-nose with Gavin's purple monstrosity of a car.

But instead of continuing inside, Jack and Michael simply snatched weapons off the walls and workbenches before racing back towards the chopper.

"Wait," Ray cried, taking a step after them, "where are you going?"

Jack turned in her dash, gesturing for Michael to take the pilot's seat. "To get Gavin and Geoff! They're in deep shit since you two broke from the plan! You two just, stay here and guard the damn truck."

With that she hopped into the gunner's seat just as the helicopter lifted off, making a beeline across rooftops. Ray shut the garage after watching their departure, turning to see Ryan just feet behind him.

"Jesus, dude-" he snapped, jumping. "Can you walk any fucking quieter?"

Ryan just laughed, closing the remaining distance between them. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Ray huffed, easily sliding between Ryan's arms. "You didn't scare me."

The gent raised a brow before throwing a glance back at the truck. "Do you think that thing really needs guarding?"

Ray grinned, catching on immediately. "Not in the slightest." He pressed forward, coiling his arms around Ryan's neck as their lips collided, Ryan's hands grabbing at Ray's hips greedily.

Ray began to push Ryan backwards, walking them slowly towards the elevator. Ryan let out a growl, tongue swiping across Ray's lips. With a groan the lad opened his mouth against Ryan's, raising a hand to bury it in the taller man's sandy hair, pulling more of it free of his ponytail.

Ryan barely contained a moan as his back slammed into the elevator doors, lifting a hand from Ray's side to jam into the elevator button. Then the hand pressed into the shorter man's lower back as Ryan rolled his hips up. Ray hissed at the contact, pulling his face away and dropping his hands to grab at Ryan's collar.

The taller man raised a brow in question. Ray just shot him a smirk before grinding against the other man. Ryan groaned as the doors opened, his teeth finding Ray's soft spot just under his jaw before tugging him into the elevator. The shorter man gasped, hands clawing at Ryan's shoulders to press himself as close as possible.

Ryan's lips came up to his once more, and as the gent's hands came up to cradle Ray's face, the kiss turned slow and sweet, both desperately trying to catch their breath.

As the doors opened behind Ray, Ryan's hands slid down to his chest, pushing him back roughly so the small of his back slammed into the railing of the landing. He pursued in three quick strides, hands grasping the railing on either side of Ray.

The two took a second to gasp, simply looking at each other. Then Ryan broke into a crooked smile. "Yikes," he said with a breathy laugh.

Ray returned the laugh, pushing at the gent's chest playfully. "Fuck off, dude." It had been months since Ray's first day with the crew, and Ryan still made fun of him for that exclamation. After a beat his hands splayed across the older man's chest, enjoying the feel of the leather jacket under his palms before rushing to pull the zipper down and push it away.

Ryan sucked in a breath as Ray's fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him close so the shorter man's lips could find his neck. He pressed several soft kisses there before gently tracing his lips down the tendons to his collarbone. There he laid another kiss before murmuring, "You're not going soft on me, are you?"

The gent let out a harsh laugh before grabbing at Ray's sides, jarring him slightly as he pried the younger man away. "Please," he smirked, "I could never go soft on you."

Ray laughed back, though his was much breathier. "Good." He allowed Ryan to slip away, shoving his jacket off his arms to drop on the floor. Ray mirrored his movement, unzipping his hoodie and dropping it on the stairs as they moved towards the bedrooms of the apartment. Shoes and shirts were discarded before they reached the door leading to Ryan's room.

Once they crossed the threshold, Ray pulled Ryan close by the beltloops of his jeans, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss as his hands moved to remove the offending article of clothing.

Ryan let him fumble with the button for a beat before shoving him back onto the bed, where he landed with a huff, before taking care of it himself and stepping out of them. Then the older man leaned over Ray, who was now propped up on his elbows, to catch his lips in a kiss before dropping his hands to his jeans.

As he tugged them off, Ray moved to pursue him, pushing himself up. But as he pressed his weight down on his hands, he let out a hiss and fell back to his elbows. Ryan was back on him immediately, face contorted in worry. Ray moved to extend an arm away from him, wincing slightly. "Fucker really got me," he mumbled.

Ryan hummed, pausing a beat before gently wrapping a hand around the injured arm. Ray's eyes scanned him, expression guarded and curious. Ryan's expression darkened as he lifted his eyes to Ray's. His grip tightened as he growled, "Only I'm allowed to touch you like that."

Ray shivered at his possessive tone, fighting back a groan as he replied, "Prove it."

Ryan's eyes flashed before his hand came up to wrap loosely around the base of Ray's throat, pushing him further back on the bed. Ray gasped at the contact, becoming pliant under Ryan's insistent push.

The hand moved further up, wrapping around his throat. Their lips met in a harsh kiss, and Ray hummed as Ryan's thumb gently stroked the point where his jaw met his neck.

When Ryan's free hand suddenly moved to his boxers, the lad let out a surprised moan that was barely muffled by Ryan's mouth on his. Ryan responded with a low growl before deepening the kiss and palming at his hardness relentlessly. Ray moved a hand to the back of Ryan's neck, trying to pull him as close as possible.

In one swift movement Ryan was knelt between Ray's legs, dropping his hand from the younger man's neck to push them further apart. Ray pulled away with a gasp, moving his head to continue his previous assault on Ryan's neck, this time to leave marks. If the other man was allowed to feel possessive, then so was he.

Ryan let out a low moan as Ray dug his teeth in, obviously pleased at this development. But when he attempted to move his hand from Ray's thigh to his own erection, Ray reached out to smack the hand away, taking its place. Ryan gave a quiet hum, rocking his hips into the touch and dropping his hand to Ray's side, a gentle, steadying pressure.

After several moments of this, Ray gave a more demanding buck of his hips, growling, "Alright, I get it, c'mon already," into Ryan's collarbone. The older man chuckled, the deep vibrato of his voice buzzing across Ray's lips. But before Ray could pursue that feeling, Ryan's head was ducking down, pressing kisses along his neck, shoulders, and chest, trailing lightly down the younger man's stomach as his breath hitched.

Ryan hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Ray's boxers, sprinkling kisses across his hips as he slowly started to work them down. Ray dropped his head back, hissing and jerking his hips into the sensation. Ryan hummed and pressed a kiss to his tip through his boxers before leaning back to remove them in one swift pull.

Ray let out a huff, relieved to finally be free from the confines of his boxers, before turning his attention back to Ryan. The older man was bent over him once more, one hand wrapped carefully around his base, while his mouth trailed sloppy kisses across his hip. Ray moaned, fisting the sheets as he tried desperately to rock up into that hand.

Ryan's eyes shot up to meet his, sending a shiver through him. Then, before he could make a sound, Ryan's hand was moving up, followed closely by the flat press of his tongue. Ray sucked in a surprised breath at the sight, before letting out a loud moan at the colliding sensations. He clapped a hand over his mouth, face flushing a deep red.

Ryan pulled away once more, hands pressing Ray's hips to the mattress as he laughed, his own blush beginning to show through his smeared facepaint.

"Shut up," Ray panted through his fingers, hiding his own wide, embarrassed smile. "Tease," he snapped, trying to lift his hips once more.

The older man just smirked, continuing to pin Ray down as he leaned forward to kiss up his chest, around his collarbone, and gently nip his way up his neck and along his jaw, trying to nudge his hand away from his face.

"Sap," Ray let out with a huff, dropping his hand to kiss the other man fully. Then he pulled away with a wicked grin, saying, "What happened to 'proving it' to me?"

Ryan hummed, pressing a kiss to the spot where Ray's jaw met his neck, just to feel him shiver. "Can't help it," he mumbled.

"Well, try," Ray purred into his ear, dropping his hands to the older man's hips as his legs coiled around him. Ryan's gaze snapped up to his, watching him in anticipation.

After a moment of toying with the edge, Ray shoved his hand into Ryan's underwear without warning, deftly coiling his fingers around the other man. Ryan let out a groan at the sensation, dropping his head to dig his teeth in where Ray's neck met his shoulder, leaving a hickey. Ray sucked in a breath, tightening his grip as he sped up his pace. "What did I say about not getting too crazy?" he panted. Suddenly the heist seemed like eons ago, all that mattered was right here, right now.

"I want everyone to know you're mine." Ryan growled, teeth scraping the freshly-bruised mark. Ray shuddered at the words, biting his lip to hold back any noise he might make.

Ryan pulled back at that, scanning him appraisingly. Then, using his grip on the younger man's hips, he lifted him, shifting him to lay back on the bed properly. Ray yelped, removing his hands to wrap his arms around Ryan's shoulders, not wanting to be dropped.

But Ryan settled him back gently, before leaning over to fumble for something in the nightstand. Ray used this opportunity to pull the other man's boxers down. Ryan lifted his knees off the bed to help him pull them off, kicking them away when they fell around his ankles. When Ryan came back to rest fully between Ray's legs, it was with a bottle of lube in hand and a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Ray flushed at that, anticipating what was next. Ryan shifted further back on the bed, popping open the cap and squeezing the lube out onto his first three fingers, while still maintaining eye contact with Ray. He smirked wider as the younger man blushed darker, biting his lip. Ryan ducked down, grasping Ray's cock with his clean hand, while laying kisses and nips along his hipbones.

Ray rolled his hips up, trying to get Ryan's hand to move without dislodging his mouth. He moaned wantonly as the first finger pressed in, continuing to rock his hips down. Ryan responded by closing his mouth more firmly, sucking yet another hickey. But that did nothing to dissuade Ray, as he panted and squirmed against Ryan.

Ryan began to move, slowly but surely, thrusting his first finger in and out. He glanced upwards, taking a moment to appreciate Ray looking so flustered and aroused. When he began to moan and curse more readily, Ryan took that as a sign to add a finger. Ray tossed his head back once more, groaning at the intrusion. But he still bucked his hips, wanting more.

Ryan hummed, pressing a chaste kiss to his base, just to watch him writhe. "So greedy," he growled, still taking in the view.

Ray groaned, looking frustrated. "Just hurry up already."

The older man blinked before plunging in his third finger without a second thought, pressing as deeply as he could. Ray moaned, back arching off the bed. He hooked a leg over the older man's shoulder, trying desperately to spur him to move. But Ryan just pressed kisses along his thighs and cock, content to leave his fingers buried inside of him. Ray let out a low whine, pausing in his movements. Ryan took this opportunity to pull almost all the way out before thrusting back into him.

The younger man gasped, bucking again as Ryan continued his relentless pace. But after a few moments of enjoying him moan and shudder, Ryan pulled back to sit on his heels and reach for the bottle again. Ray lifted his head with a huff just in time to see Ryan stroking himself with the lube, fixing him with those bright blue eyes. The sight of Ryan, looking disheveled and more than a little turned on, with hickies marking his neck, shot heat straight to Ray's core.

He groaned, leaning forward to bury his hands in Ryan's hair and pull him in. "C'mon, fuck." He breathed, before catching Ryan's lips in a sloppy kiss. The older man groaned, returning his hands to Ray's hips to line himself up. He pressed in, trailing kisses along Ray's jaw and neck as he did so.

Ray just panted and groaned, dropping his arms to rest loosely around the gent's shoulders as he lifted his legs to hook around his hips, pulling him in. Ryan moaned, allowing the smaller man to hurry his pace. But once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped, allowing them both to adjust and regain their breath.

Apparently Ray wasn't keen on this idea, as he squirmed impatiently against him, begging him to move as he cursed and moaned. But Ryan stayed still, not wanting to hurt his lover. Ray's arms tightened around his neck and the younger man nuzzled his face against his, leaning in to whine "Ryan" in his ear, voice rough and insistent. Ryan's hips stuttered involuntarily as he sucked in a sharp breath, causing Ray to moan in response.

Ryan cursed himself before pulling out and driving back in, thrusting as hard as he would allow himself to. Ray let out a shout, dropping his head to Ryan's shoulder as his blunt nails dug into Ryan's back. The older man hissed, continuing with his pace as those nails began to drag down his back, leaving red welts in their path.

Ray dug his heels into Ryan's back as he moaned, trying to goad him into picking up the pace. Ryan just hummed and pressed a kiss to Ray's temple. "I don't think so," he murmured.

"Fuck," Ray huffed, digging his fingers in again. When he felt a telltale shiver run down the older man's back, Ray pulled down his back, leaving another set of marks as he managed to whimper a low "please" in the other man's ear.

Ryan groaned, biting his lip as he worked to keep his pace. He nipped along the curve of Ray's neck, growling "Again," as he did so.

"Please!" Ray gasped out with one particularly harsh thrust. "Fuck, harder."

The older man sped up with a snap of his hips, dragging his hands down to grip Ray's thighs as he fucked him. The smaller man's hands clasped the back of his neck, trying to hold himself up as he shuddered and moaned, rocking his hips to meet Ryan's.

Ryan began to lean his body forward, pressing Ray's thighs towards his chest as he bent over the younger man. He didn't slow his hurried pace as he trailed kisses and light nips along Ray's chest and neck. The lad just whined, panting as he tried to pull Ryan closer by his neck. But when Ryan complied, it was by bending Ray even further, making the other man cry out. Ryan almost pulled away, fearing he might've hurt Ray, before eager kisses were being pressed to his mouth, the younger man's tongue tracing his lower lip.

Ryan opened his mouth readily, groaning at the sensation. When Ray pulled away to breathe, it was paired with a low whine. "Fuck, Ryan."

The older man shuddered at the sound, leaning forward to moan, "More," before lifting a hand to rest at the back of Ray's neck, fingers tugging at his hair while he thrusted as hard as their angle would allow.

Ray shouted, head leaning back into the touch. "Christ- Ryan, please!"

Ryan pressed kisses along Ray's throat and jaw, reveling in hearing his name on the other man's lips. The hand still resting on Ray's thigh dug in as Ryan felt himself nearing his orgasm. "Ray," he groaned, sinking in his teeth to suck another hickey into Ray's neck.

Ray cursed, no longer able to use his legs as leverage to rock down against the older man. "Ryan," he panted, "fuck, come on already."

Ryan huffed out a breathless laugh, dropping his hand from Ray's head to his cock, pumping him relentlessly as he began to thrust harder.

The younger man came with a shout, fingers digging into Ryan's shoulders as he tried to buck up into that grip as best as he could.

Ryan moaned as Ray tightened around him, following close behind. He leaned his forehead against Ray's shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there as they both came down.

After a moment Ryan pulled away, Ray groaning at the loss. The older man collapsed on the bed beside him, rolling onto his side to face Ray, slinging an arm across his chest to hold him close. "We should probably get cleaned up," Ryan murmured, scanning Ray's tired face.

Predictably, the younger man just grumbled before turning over to face Ryan. "Nah. It can wait."

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head. "If you say so. First thing tomorrow, we're gonna shower and practice some hand-to-hand, alright?"

Ray just yawned, nuzzling into Ryan's chest. "Whatever you say. Love you, Rye."

The older man smiled, face softening. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ray's head, running a hand through his sweat and blood-matted hair. "Love you too, Ray."


End file.
